In The Hole
__NOEDITSECTION__ +16 +23|previous = Plane Beauty Plane Style Plane Music|following ='1' Shred The Gnar 2''' Horseplay|characters = |location = K&K Cottage|task = Go to LAX in California Fly to Jackson Hole, Wyoming Speak to Kendall and Kylie in their cottage in Jackson Hole}}You and Emily/Perry are going to Jackson Hole, Wyoming to visit Kendall and Kylie at their cottage there. Travel to LAX and enter Terminal 1. At Terminal 1 there's a girl, called Staci Taylor, who claims she's not following you, which seems a bit suspicious... Tap the airplane pointer and chose Jackson Hole, to travel there. Enter the K&K Cottage and speak to Kendall and Kylie. Whether or not you travel with Perry or Emily, speaking to Kendall and Kylie costs 3. They welcome you to Jackson Hole and explains that this is the place for them to hide out from paparazzis. There are also a lot of fun activities you can do here... Kendall wants to chill out in the cottage, but Kylie wants to go to the ski lodge. Who do you want to join? Dialogue At LAX= |Dialogue #1 = I'm totally not following you!|Your Dialogue #1 = Um... okay?}} |-| In Jackson Hole w Emily= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, (Y/N)! You made it! And who's this?|Your Dialogue #1 = (Introduce Emily.) 3 (Come back later.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = So nice to meet you, Kendall and Kylie! I'm, like, so obsessed with you guys - but not.... in a send you a pizza box filled with creepy messages way.|Your Dialogue #2 = ...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Aw... thanks, Emily, I think! You'll both totally love Jackson Hole - it's so relaxing. For us it's good to get away from the paparazzi - they can be relentless. There's tons to do, but I was going to go hang out at the lodge not far from here. Kendall wants to hang out here...|Your Dialogue #3 = ...|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Chilling here will be great. It'll be so great, you don't even know, Ky... What do you feel like doing, (Y/N)?|Your Dialogue #4 = '''1 Hang with Kylie. 2''' Hang with Kendall.|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''1 Yes! Let's head over to the ski lodge.|Your Dialogue #5 = Let's do it.|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 2''' Sick! See you later, Kylie.|Your Dialogue #6 = Okay.}} |-| In Jackson Hole w Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, (Y/N), Perry! You guys made it - welcome!|Your Dialogue #1 = ... 3 (Come back later.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = This place is pretty sweet! Thanks for having us...|Your Dialogue #2 = ...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = You'll both totally love Jackson Hole - it's so relaxing. For us it's good to get away from the paparazzi - they can be relentless. There's tons to do, but I was going to go hang out at the lodge not far from here. Kendall wants to hang out here...|Your Dialogue #3 = ...|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Chilling here will be great. It'll be so great, you don't even know, Ky... What do you feel like doing, (Y/N)?|Your Dialogue #4 = Hang with Kylie. Hang with Kendall.|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''1 Yes! Let's head over to the ski lodge.|Your Dialogue #5 = Let's do it.|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 2 Sick! See you later, Kylie.|Your Dialogue #6 = Okay.}} Category:Goals